patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Cory in the hell
hello! my name is steven! Do you remember that old Disney show “corey in the house”? I used to love that show when I was a kid, but not anymore after what happened to me. I was sitting around the house (I don’t have a job yet because I just got out of high school) and my mom was out shopping. I had nothing to do so I thought “hey I should look up that old show coree in the howse”. So I went on my computer and I tried to find some episodes to watch.I looked for hours and hours but I could not find any episodes. then I went deep into google all the way on page 666 of the results. And I clicked a link that said “watch cory in the house free” and it brought me to a download thing. I clicked it and my computer crashed, but when I turned it back on there was a video playing and it was black for 50 seconds. But then the theme song for cory in the house started playing.The music was backwards and distorted and the video was black and white and also distorted like it was filmed in the old west. At first I was suspicious but I didn’t care because it was my favorite show. When the theme song overed, the title card was very disturbing because the title said “cory in the hell” and also the thing in the corner said “Disney channel 666” and also corey’s eyes were black and he was crying black tears. I wanted to look away but my curiosity wouldn’t let me. All I could do was sit and watch.The show faded in from black and it was a shot of cory standing in the kitchen and his dad walked in. “what is the matter cory” said cory’s dad. He looked sad because of cory’s black tears. And cory said “im sorry pops”. And then cory’s dad said “what are you sorry for” and cory said “because you are not dying” and he shoved a fork into his dad’s eye. He pulled out the fork with the eye and then he ate it. Then cory’s friends newt and meena walked into the room and asked him if he wanted to play a gig at one of the most popular nightclubs around town. Cory was like “yeah” but his voice was strange and distorted. And then the video went to static for three mintutes and then it went to a shot of cory standing over his friends. Newt and meena’s bodies were covered in blood. Cory reached down to meena’s face and he took off her skull and made out with it. I was scared but I have to admit it was hot like a tater tot. then it showed a clip of the bombings at the boston marathon even though they couldn’t have happened yet. Then it went to a video of the president fisting sophie and she was screaming and blood came out of her eyes and her mouth and also she started to lactate blood. And then the screen was black for six mintutes and the episode ended. I was shocked and disturbed by the video, and I went on Netflix so I could avoid more creepy things corrupting my computer. I looked up cory in the house and there was actually an episode and I was surprised. I clicked on the episode and read the description while it loaded. The title was “cory in hell 666” and the description was “hail satan” and there was a picture of a pentagram. I screamed and I tried to click away but it was too late. The episode started and it was even worse than before because the first shot was a video of me sitting in my living room. Then kyle massey (the actor that played cory) walked into the living room and stared into my eyes and spiders poured out of my mouth and I started screaming and I died. Then he walked around my house and he killed my family. And looked at the camera and said “hail satan” over and over again for ten minutes. When the episode ended my tv caught on fire. I started screaming because while my tv was on fire cory climbed through my tv and he stabbed me in the belly and he pulled the knife out and he ate my intestines. Now I am dead and I haunt everyone that watches cory in the house. Category:TrollPastas